


Gold Rush

by hydroxide (incantations)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Lots of drinking, M/M, Smut, ceo luhan, my attempt at being funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantations/pseuds/hydroxide
Summary: Luhan's specialties include witty comments and sarcastic remarks he doesn't mean. Sehun's specialties include being weird, and saying nonsensical bs. Oh and everyone at one point gets drunk, really drunk. Did I mention that Sehun calls Luhan boss? But he dominates in bed ofc.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Gold Rush

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for selubration round 2~

“You’re kidding me.” Lu Han deadpans, as he stares at his trusted right hand man, Yixing. “What do you mean my car broke down? It was working last night. Hell, I drove home last night and it was working fine!” Lu Han paces around, his fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly. “What am I supposed to do now? I’m going to be late for the board meeting!”

Yixing tries to calm his boss down, all while thinking of a solution to this temporary problem. “You could try taking the LRT. There won’t be any traffic jams. And Cindy will be fine by tomorrow.” Lu Han rolls his eyes, flattening the lapels on his jacket. “My Bugatti better be fixed by tomorrow. Let’s go, Yixing.”

Standing at the platform brings Lu Han back to the memories of his college days where using the train was a daily necessity for getting from one place to another. He hasn’t used these ever since he’s graduated. Looking around, he can see why he doesn’t use it all too often. The train’s crowded to overcapacity, and people don’t understand the value of personal space. Lu Han looks down at his wristwatch, there’s twenty more minutes till the board meeting.

He’s not even half way there yet.

Lu Han is the son of the famous Lu Motors Corporation founder. His dad had big dreams of expanding the business to even outside of China, and that’s how Lu Han ended up staying in Korea permanently. Lu Han is the CEO of the Korean branch, overseeing the production line and sales personally every single day.

Lu Han looks around at the people inside the train. Mostly students on their way to school, with the occasional men in business suits. At least Lu Han fits in with them, and doesn’t look out of place. He folds his arms up and leans his back against the seat of the chair, waiting for his last stop.

It was going to be a while.

He leans his head against the window of the train, closing his eyes, trying to escape from the cacophony of noise. When he opens it, he locks gazes with a man who winks at him. Lu Han furrows his eyebrows, trying to look away, but the man just keeps his gaze locked on Lu Han.  
“Probably hasn’t seen anything handsome in his life.”

\---

Lu Han arrives at the office twenty minutes later than usual. “Sir, sir! Here’s the agenda for today. The board is already in the meeting room. You’re the only one left.” Lu Han nods, looking over the files and the agenda for today.

Walking in the room, filled with men with receding hairlines and beer bellies bigger than his father’s, Lu Han just wanted this meeting to end quickly. There were other things on his mind like Cindy, his Bugatti, and the announcement underneath his stack of papers that he has a wedding match to attend on the 31st of the month.

Lu Han lets out a loud groan, his face planting into the oak table of the meeting room. “Sir?” Everyone turns toward Lu Han, who’s having an existential crisis. “Is there something wrong with the project?”

Pulling his head upwards, “What? No, please continue by all means. It’s great, I love the idea, I’ll look into it. Environmental friendly cars, yes. Definitely…needed.” The board goes back to the meeting, occasionally giving Lu Han confused glances.

\--------

Once the meeting was adjourned, Lu Han hustled quickly out of the room. He needed somewhere to go, somewhere back into his office. He slams the door open to be greeted by Yixing, and his Pomeranian, Princess. Making a beeline towards his dog, he ignores everything in his path, setting his sights only on her. “Oh my love, I know you wouldn’t hate papa.”

  
He cuddles into her fur, running his fingers up and down her back. “They’re doing cruel things to me, Princess.”

  
“Oh I thought you were talking to me, Lu.” Lu Han shoots a quick glance at Yixing.

  
“Forgot you were here.” Yixing grumbles nonsensical things, that Lu Han doesn’t even bother to pay attention to anymore.

  
“Baba gave me a marriage match, shit. Like who the hell does these things nowadays. They’re so outdated. It’s not like we’re trying to save a country here by securing marriage.” Lu Han plops down into the chair behind his desk with his dog on his lap.

“No but he’s securing his money, and probably wants you to have some kind of wife now that you’re twenty-five.”

“I don’t believe in love.”

“Lu…” Yixing says sadly.

“It’s true! You know how it is for me and love. That doesn’t exist. Love is just an illusion. That’s why my mom stopped loving my dad because he was being an asshole and cheated on her.”

There’s a knock on the door, momentarily releasing Lu Han from his tirade. After another three knocks the door opens revealing a man in a finely pressed dress shirt and slacks. “I’m here to see Yixing?”

Yixing’s face brightens up, turning toward the door. “Sehun! Come in! Come in.”

Sehun sheepishly walks through the door, and god, Lu Han has never seen a person like him before. Lu Han looks at him questioningly, wondering why Yixing is meeting with someone in his office. “Yixing? What’s this?” He gestures toward Sehun with his eyes.

“You!” Sehun shouts, pointing at Lu Han. “You’re that cutie from this morning. Are you stalking me?”

“Me? Stalking you? Tch.” Lu Han grimaces, hugging his dog closer to hi body.

“Your new assistant!” Lu Han’s eyes bulge out at Yixing’s sudden announcement. The dog whimpers in his lap.

“What? How? No, he’s the guy that kept on staring at me in the LRT this morning.”

“You already met? This is great then! I found him on the streets yesterday! He was looking for a job so I thought why not?”

“Yixing, I know you love picking up stray bunnies and cats but stray humans…” Yixing widens his eyes.

“Oh! No not like that kind of stray. He just needed an internship somewhere, and so here he is.” Lu Han stares at Sehun from head to toe, taking in every fine detail his eyes can land on. He was tall, fair, handsome. Wow, was he packing down there? Broad shoulders. He’s everything Lu Han wants to be.  
He’s oozing testosterone, and it’s suffocating.

“Why do I need a personal assistant?”

“So you can have someone to slave around for fun.”

Lu Han shrugs his shoulders, goes back to petting his Princess, and contemplates on what has to accomplish to get out of that marriage match. He looks at Sehun once again, and has a brilliant plan.

A smirk forms on his face as he proffers a hand out toward Sehun. “Lu Han, but call me Boss.”

“Sehun.” He replies, taking a hold of Lu Han’s hand. Sehun’s hand is bigger than his, extremely bigger. So big it encompasses his own.

“We’re going to have lots of fun.”

ᕙ། ◕ – ◕ །ᕗ

Lu Han’s possible secretary candidate stands in front of him, under his scrutiny. He really could use someone like Sehun to fool his parents and the all the single women bachelors they set him up with, that he’s happily taken and in love. But Lu Han scrunches his face at the word love. Love comes in many different shapes and sizes, and Lu Han is talking about food, not the romance that people fawn over all the time.

“So, to become my assistant you need to know how to drink. May I say, Mr. Oh, I’m a heavy drinker. If you can’t beat me at my own game, then that means you go back to your previous internship job.” Sehun doesn’t falter under Lu Han’s heavy gaze. There’s an easy smirk on his lips, as if he was challenging his boss. “Of course, Boss. Whatever you say.”

Sehun raises his glass with that mocking smirk on his lips. “Cheers, Boss.” He takes the whole shot in one go, waiting for Lu Han to take his own. “Rule of the game: we both take the shot at the same time, boy.” Lu Han takes his own shot, the warmth filling his chest. “That’s how men do it.” Sehun chuckles, filling the shot glasses up for the both of them.

“Pretty boys you mean. That’s what you are to me.”

“Are you trying to make a pass at your boss?” Sehun shrugs his shoulders, raising his shot glass up once more, waiting for Lu Han to do the same. They down it down at the same time.

“Flirting? That’s what people my age call it. Or is it that you haven’t been flirted with ever since you were my age, Boss.” Lu Han scoffs, taking the whole bottle, and drowning half way. Amused, Sehun sits up, his elbows on his knees. This time he’s the one watching Lu Han intently.

“I’ll have you know, I didn’t have time for that romance crap. For me, I was motivated by the power and the glory I would have from making it on my own. I was determined to take over my dad’s company!” All this talk about how his past wasn’t the way he envisioned it made Lu Han angry. Just because he wasn’t like the others, at least he made it somewhere better than them. Yeah that’s it!

“You’re not drinking. We’re drinking from bottles now. Go grab several bottles and sit them here.” Sehun stands up and salutes Lu Han. “Yes, Boss. I will do everything you tell me to do.”

“Yeah. That’s the sound of it!”

In truth, Lu Han can drink a total of four beer bottles. As they continue this banter, Lu Han loses somewhere around the second bottle, but he needs to play it off. No one can defeat Lu Han, absolutely no one. Not even the boy found on the streets.

“Boss? Boss?” Sehun’s voice seems so hazy, so distant. Lu Han doesn’t know what’s going on anymore. “Did I win? Are you going to be my assistant now?” Sehun laughs, fixing his boss so he can sit upright. “Yes, yes. I can actually drink more than you, surprisingly.” Lu Han gives Sehun a dopey smile. “That’s really greaat Sehun. I’m so--” patting Sehun on the cheek, Lu Han falls asleep, his head lolling to the back of the couch.

  
\---

  
Lu Han wakes up to a massive headache. The side of his head pounding as hard as a hammer to a nail. He rolls over to the side, and is met with a comforting warmth that surrounds his body. Unconsciously, he slings his arm over the warmth, snuggling into the heat. He releases a contented breath before drifting back to sleep again.

“Wow Boss, didn’t know you were into intimacy. I like to buy dinner first before bringing my partners to bed.” Oh no... it’s that voice. Feigning sleep, Lu Han snores obnoxiously, hoping it would cover his state of consciousness. Sehun shakes his head “Boss, I know you don’t snore.”

“Shut up, Sehun. I do what I want.” Sehun slings his arm across Lu Han’s mid section. “Then I do what I want also. That was the deal wasn’t it? I made you breakfast and hangover soup.” Lu Han hums. “Dress me, slave.”

“Alright, master.” Sehun slides out of the other side of the bed calmly walking toward Lu Han’s side where he slips his arms under Lu Han’s back, and under his legs, carrying him like a bride.

“You swore your life to me, Oh Sehun.” Lu Han mumbles still under the spell of sleep. In his daze he hears the erratic pulse of Sehun’s heartbeat. “I swear to protect you, Young Master.”

\--

Sehun’s is pretty efficient at his job, and he’s very social too. Lu Han likes seeing how Sehun can be so easy talking to people

It’s a change for Lu Han to see Sehun all dressed up with his hair coiffed. Lu Han stares at Sehun from head to toe scolding his facial expressions to be passive. Sehun raises a perfectly done eyebrow, “Is this all necessary?” He asks, while holding up the lapels of his blazer. Lu Han nods, humming in response. “You’re my personal assistant.”

While Sehun cuts in “Man slave, more like.”

“Assistants need to dress the part.” Sehun shrugs his shoulders. “I still don’t know why you had to buy me five different suits.” Lu Han doesn’t want to say it, but it’s because Sehun looks incredibly handsome in a suit. Suit Maketh Man.

“One for every day of the work week.” Lu Han declares before walking out of the store trying to hide the smirk on his face.

ᕙ། ◕ – ◕ །ᕗ

Sehun doesn’t understand why he needs a suit to clean a dog’s bathroom, or playroom. In fact, Sehun doesn’t understand why he thought taking the internship was a good thing. He started working here two years ago, but only now has he actually seen his boss face to face. He really doesn’t understand why Yixing had to lie about finding him on the streets when really they were just good mates who had several cups of coffee before.

He’s heard about Lu Han and his irrational tantrums before. He’s also heard about the way he once threw a vase across the room because a business venture didn’t go as planned. He thought of him to be some kind of macho jimbo, bimbo with buff arms and a strikingly scary face, but when he saw him for the first time, he couldn’t believe that his boss was actually a baby faced angel that looked like he couldn’t harm a fly.

Boy was he wrong.

Sehun grumbles his rants to Princess who watches him intently. “Why does a man like him have a beautiful puppy like you? I don’t understand this world anymore. I really don’t.”

ᕙ། ◕ – ◕ །ᕗ

"You have to wrap your arm around my waist." Lu Han hisses beside Sehun. "Have you ever had a girlfriend? Don't you know how to hold a woman?"

"You're not a woman, Boss, and I don't think my past relationships should be any of your business." Sehun pinches Lu Han's side as the walks through the crowd, smiling and greeting every person they come across or pass by.

Lu Han was nervous. Every part of him was in a state of panic, wondering if his father would buy the fact that Sehun is his so-called Significant Other. Lu Han never had to bring anyone home, or show them to his father because gosh, he never had anyone to show before!

But this was different, this isn't some business partner Lu Han was introducing; this is his Personal Assistant acting as his Boyfriend to fool his Father! Many capital letters! Such! Importance! If Sehun screws this up, no, if they screw this up, Lu Han would definitely be forced to marrying that woman whose picture is currently hidden underneath Princess' bed. "Don't be stiff, Lubabe."

It takes him a moment to realize what Sehun just whispered into his ear during his moment of panic. "Lubabe. Really."

"Well I thought that if I have to play the part of your boyfriend, I should start with pet names."

"What should I call you? Sebaby?" Sehun grimaces at the choice.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Prince Charming."

"You're not a Disney character."

"But I'm the man of your dreams." At that Sehun laughs at his own joke doubling over, catching the attention of a few party guests who are either laughing at him or with him. Lu Han's face grows uncomfortably hot. He hits Sehun on the shoulder, trying to calm him down. "That wasn't funny, that was lame."

"I'm trying to liven up the party." Lu Han rolls his eyes when he spots his father chatting with some business partners. He doesn't look a day over fourty-six, though his actual age tells people otherwise.

"There he is." Lu Han whispers into Sehun's ear, tip toeing to reach it. "Remember what we practiced."

"Don't worry, I got you, baby."

"Please, keep your name calling to a minimum."

"Oh, I get it now. You really like this pet name thing and it turns you on."

"Turns me uncomfortable,” Lu Han rolls his eyes at Sehun before sighing, “Yes now let's act lovey dovey and walk towards Daddy."

Lu Han's heart races as he approaches his father with Sehun holding him around the waist. His father turns to him with a bright smile, and a questioning eyebrow. Is it obvious? Can he tell that he and Sehun aren't dating? Can he tell that this is one big--

"Darling! How nice of you to come and visit the Shanghai Branch Grand Opening Party." Lu Han turns to look up at Sehun who nods down at him. Lu Han slides out of Sehun's hold, calmly making his way towards his father. "I've been busy with many things."

Lu Han's father was just as tall as he was. A man whose face deceived his age, and looked almost exactly like Lu Han. His father looks over his shoulder, his gaze falling onto Sehun. "Is he responsible?"

Lu Han laughs, his hand beckoning Sehun over. "Baba, I would like you to meet Sehun, my boyfriend." Sehun proceeds to offer his hand toward Baba, who gives Sehun a cold stare, hoping he would crumble under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, sir. Lu Han always praises you for your glorious engineering and entrepreneurship. He aspires to follow in your footsteps one day." Instead it was Baba who cracked a smile first, looking incredibly bashful as he looked between Lu Han and Sehun. He wraps an arm around Lu Han, bringing him closer "Well indeed he is my son, he is going to become like me."

"I can see where he gets his sense of determination and leadership skills from, sir. It's very admirable." Baba laughs, patting his hand Lu Han's shoulder. Then his smile disappears and his eyes look directly into Sehun's own.

"If you think smooth talking to me will make me ease up on the questions, like why you're dating my son - without my permission - you're dead wrong, boy." He turns to Lu Han, the hold around his shoulders tightening. “You're coming back to the house later with your boyfriend so we can talk about this matter privately." He lets go of Lu Han, laughing like nothing just happened.

"Drink boys! The ceremony is about to start." He walks away from them, greeting his other guests with a wide smile.

Lu Han saunters back to Sehun with a contented look. "I think I peed my pants a little." Sehun confesses. "He's exactly like you, short and scary. The two S's one should never be."

"You haven't met my friend Baekhyun yet. He's like The Two S's but with a heavy dose of steroids."

"Is it too late to stop being your pretend boyfriend, I didn't know being in your world is terrifying."

"This is only the beginning."

ᕙ། ◕ – ◕ །ᕗ

So the first part was over.

But that wasn't the end of Lu Han's worrisome life. He was trying to think about ways in which he can escape from bringing Sehun over to their house in Shanghai. (Of course, as rich as Lu Han is, a family like theirs doesn't only just own one house.)

Back ramrod straight, Sehun looks directly into the piercing brown eyes of Lu Han’s father. Lu Han watches with great amusement as he pours the first glass for them. “This brings back memories. I had a drinking contest with him too, Baba. He can’t hold down his liqour.”

“Then this will be easy. A man who can’t handle his liquor can’t handle you.” Sehun coughs, a bit unsettled, while Lu Han laughs freely. Where he gets the confidence to do so, Sehun wonders.

“I beg to differ, I won against Lu Han who fell asleep after the fourth shot.”

“Ah, son. I go harder than eight.” Lu Han’s father tuts at his son’s performance, and this time, it’s Sehun’s turn to stifle a laugh.

“We’ll see about that, sir.” Sehun drowns the first shot in one take, smiling when he gingerly places the glass back down on the table.

“Didn’t you hear from Lu Han? Real men drink together,” Lu Han’s father pours another glass for Sehun before drinking his own, “Now raise your glass and drink with me, boy.”

“Why won’t Lu Han drink with us? Is he not a real man?” Lu Han’s father laughs, his whole face beams with glee.

“Of course he’s a man, but this fight is between you and me. Now, what is Lu Han’s favorite sport?”

“Soccer, sir. His favorite team is Manchester United.” Lu Han’s father hums, but doesn’t back down just yet.

“Favorite person?”

“Of course me, sir.” Lu Han’s father glares at him, and Sehun suddenly remembers that his position is rather shaky at the moment. “Oh, I mean you….and...Cristiano Ronaldo….”

“Nice save. Favorite food?”

“Beef. Korean beef.” Sehun smirks while looking over to Lu Han. Lu Han’s father chokes on his shot, and Lu Han rushes to pat him on the back. “Lu Han can eat big pieces of Korean Beef. His cheeks would get so full and it makes me so happy seeing him eat.”

After his coughing fit, Lu Han and his father are both red in the face. “I’m not here to know about your sex stories, son.”

“Oh I wasn’t talking about sex, Lu Han doesn’t do that. We haven’t done that yet. I’m waiting for him to come to me and beg.”

“....” Lu Han’s father loosens up his tie slightly. “It’s good you’re a gentleman with morals, yes. Very much needed in this day and age.” He ignores Sehun’s last sentence, not liking the mental image it conjured.

“How about I pour your drink, sir? It seems that I was careless enough to have let you done it up till now. How ungentlemanly of me, I do apologize,” Sehun suddenly says, reaching for the bottle and hurriedly pouring some more. Lu Han’s father chuckles, nodding in appreciation.

“Playing your cards right, aren’t you?”

“Of course, sir. The way to a woman’s heart is through her father. Isn’t that right, baby?” Sehun pats the empty space between them. “Sir, if you please, may Lu Han sit right beside me? I want my good luck charm close by.”

“Who says he’s your good luck charm?” scoffs Lu Han’s father. “What if he says he wants to root for me, what would you do then, boy?”

Lu Han rolls his eyes. “I’m fighting for my own hand. I’m no one’s good luck charm.”

“This isn’t Brave. You’re not Merida.” Sehun declares.

“That sounds like Baekhyun. You really need to meet Baekhyun, Sehun.”

“It’s Sebabe, remember? Our pet names?” Even though it hurts where Lu Han hits him for bringing it up, it was totally worth it to see Lu Han’s father gripping his glass harder, his expression hardening. Sehun was getting more confident that he would be the victor of this drinking competition.

“Just for that, I’m going to enforce a double drink rule on you.” Lu Han brings forward another glass, filling it to the brim. “For every drink that Baba takes, you take two!” he announces happily. Suddenly, Sehun doesn’t see the end to the tunnel that he just dug for himself.

“But Lubabe…” He pauses when the pet name accidentally slips, since it had already become habit.

“Keep going, and I’ll make it triple.” Lu Han’s threat was by no means empty, his hand was already reaching for another glass, an evil grin playing on his lips.

Sehun doesn’t know how long it’s been, or how many drinks he’s had, but all he can make out in his hazy mindset is how _desperate_ he is for Lu Han’s father to notice him.

“You okay there, boy?” Sehun groans at the slightly condescending tone of Lu Han’s father, who looks a little too happy to have gained his son’s favor over his son’s boyfriend.

Sehun nods his head, smiling, albeit lopsidedly, at Lu Han’s father. “I’m better than ‘Okay’ sir. I’m ready to wrestle a cow if you let me.”

“Should we go find one then?” Lu Han holds back his laughter as he watches Sehun seriously consider his father’s proposal, humming in agreement.

“Will wrestling that cow make you accept me, Baba?” Sehun slurs, he can feel the effects of the alcohol on him. He lost count after the sixth shot. Usually, he’s not like this, but seeing the way Lu Han’s smiling at him like he’s lost his mind makes him feel things he’s never felt before.

“Who said you could call me Baba?” scoffs Lu Han’s father indignantly.

“But, Baba, I just looooove Lu Han so much!” Sehun bangs his glass down onto the table, throwing his hands up in the air. “Can I go pee, Baba? Actually, can my future husband lead me to the restroom? I swear I won’t like pee on anything you love, Lu Han included. My aim is great. I took that thing with the arrow and bow. Archemy? Arch enemy? Phlebotomy?”

“Archery.”

“Ranchery? Oh no I don’t know how to handle horses. I never rode one.”

“Baba, I think I’ll take him to the restroom…” Lu Han’s cheeks flare up at Sehun’s inebriated state, “I think he needs a splash of ice cold water on that face of his.”

“We’re going swimming?” asks Sehun, “Then I better take my clothes off! Can’t afford to get this suit wet now, can we?”

“No, babe.” Lu Han says, sighing as he runs his hands through Sehun’s hair. “We’re going to find your common sense.”

As Lu Han guides Sehun to the bathroom, he can hear his father laughing in the background. Well, that’s a good sign, Lu Han thinks to himself. At least he hadn’t ordered Sehun to be kicked out for his behaviour.

Lu Han finds out two things about Sehun when he brings him to the restroom. 1) Sehun is incredibly touchy when he’s drunk. He should be thankful Lu Han is letting him touch the booty at a moment like this. He guards himself. And 2) Sehun is incredibly a handsome guy. Not Cristiano Ronaldo handsome, but Oh Sehun handsome…..He has long eyelashes, and a nice sloped nose, and he’s so per---

Nope, he needs to get a grip. He’s just an “assistant” or whatever the fuck that means. Man slave. Sehun is bounded to him by blood contract and money.

Okay not blood contract but formal papers with signatures on them documenting that Sehun works for Lu Han and only for Lu Han for the sole purpose of gaining exposure in a business environment.

Lu Han is brought back to reality when Sehun whispers right next to his right ear, the breath tickling his neck. “Lubabe…”

“Wh- What?” stutters Lu Han, caught off guard by the close proximity.

“I…” Sehun pauses, scrunching up his face. “I really, really need to pee.”

What was Lu Han even expecting from this stupid drunkard. “Oh, and you smell really nice.” Lu Han takes a deep breath to calm himself down before he pops a vein.

“Do you want to pee in the bathtub or the toilet?”

“Do I want to shower with you? Wow, Lubabe, that sure is forward with you,” Sehun giggles like a highschool girl, so unbecoming of someone his stature, thinks Lu Han. “I think Queen is a more fitting nickname, since you have a dog named Princess.”

“I’m not a girl. Can you please stop changing the subject! I thought you need to pee! Don’t pee on yourself, god.”

“I promised not to pee on anything your Baba loves, so definitely not gonna pee on myself.” Sehun puffs his chest proudly, ignoring the fact that Lu Han’s father hadn’t exactly voiced that exact sentiment.

“Right, right, just go pee. Or do you need me to even help you take your pants off?”

“Oh my god, darling. I knew you loved me at first sight. I knew the moment we locked eyes in the train that You Felt Something for me.”

“I’m--- okay I’m just going to unbuckle your belt and leave you here. The toilet seat is up, I’ll just be outside this door if you need anything.”

“I need your love!” declares Sehun, laughing stupidly before Lu Han shuts the door on his face.

Lu Han tries to ignore the streaming sound of Sehun’s duty. But he can’t help but ignore the fact that Sehun is singing to SNSD’s Genie while going. “Is it really necessary to sing?”

“No,” Sehun giggles. “I just wanted to.” If drunk Sehun means a child, Lu Han doesn’t know if he wants to spend his lifetime looking after a child who’s five years younger than him.

Wait no, that didn’t come out right. Why would Lu Han want to look after Sehun, shouldn’t it be the other way around? Lu Han doesn’t even notice that Sehun’s finished, until arms are wrapped around his waist. “Hi, baby, I’m done.”

“GROSS.” Lu Han screams, pushing Sehun away. “Your hands are dirty! Clean them! Clean them!” Sehun pouts, making Lu Han want to scream at him in frustration. “I don’t care how cute you are, go wash those hands!”

Sehun sighs, looking at Lu Han. “What?”

“Where’s the sink?”

“Oh my god!” He finally screams.

\------

When Lu Han returns with Sehun trailing behind him like a little puppy, Baba smiles at them. “I like him,” he says. Lu Han’s jaw falls slack at his baba’s statement.

“Huh? I mean, I guess, that’s great?” His confusion at what had changed his father’s mind was displayed on his face, eliciting laughter from the elder.

“If you can get him to trail after you, he’s a man well worth keeping.”

“I am honoured to be his man slave, Baba,” says Sehun, grinning widely as he wraps his arms around Lu Han like an octopus. “I want to be with Lu Han forever, and ever and ev--” he yawns loudly. “I would like to sleep now, Lu Han’s father. May we be excused?” Sehun rubs his eyes, clinging harder to Lu Han.

Lu Han sighs again, for the nth time that night. “Baba, I’ll take him up to my room. Goodnight.”

“No sex under my roof!” He calls after them. But Baba trusts Sehun, so he knows he doesn’t really need to say things like that.

ᕙ། ◕ – ◕ །ᕗ

Sehun wakes up his brain feeling like it’s being split in half with an axe. He’s never felt this bad of a hangover before. This is a first. He sits up from the comfortable bed, realizing that he’s not wearing anything, when he scratches his chest. He tries to recollect his memories from the previous evening. All he can remember is wrapping his arms around Lu Han, and having an excessive urge to pee.

He pats his hand all over the bed, trying to find his shirt, and instead he comes in contact with a soft, pliant body. He squeezes it again, and the body makes a noise. He pulls the covers off to see his boss naked! Oh! My! God!

“Never in my twenty years of life have I ever boned someone this beautiful. I thank you god for giving me this opportunity before I turn twenty one.” Sehun clasps his hands together, looking up at the ceiling. “But I was too drunk to remember anything. Please give me back that memory, thanks bro.”

“What stupidity are you spouting this early in the morning?” Sehun almost jumps when he can feel the vibrations of his boss’ voice against his bare chest. “Are you still drunk?”

“Does your ass hurt, baby? Did I pound too hard? I knew it. Your ass is too small to take my bazooka.” Lu Han sits up, bringing his pillow with him and starts to violently hit Sehun with it.

“You! Did! Not! Fuck! Me! Last! Night! Dumb! Ass!” Every word is equivalent to one hit. “You wanted to go pee! After you wanted to pee you wanted to sleep! You’re a child! A child!”

“I don’t remember anything.”

Lu Han screams. Theres a knock on the door. The door opens revealing Lu Han’s father. “Oh! The love birds are awake early and-- Oh! Lu Han! I thought I told you no sex under my roof.”

“WE DIDN’T HAVE SEX. WE HAD NO SEX I JUST TOOK OFF HIS CLOTHES!”

“With what intention did you do that?” Lu Han’s father raises an eyebrow at his son, wondering if the one he should have been worried about was his own son, not Sehun.

“OH MY GOD, BABA, PLEASE LEAVE.” Lu Han storms out of the bed clad in his soccer pants, rushing toward the door to shut him up.

“I just wanted to say breakfast is cooked!”

ᕙ། ◕ – ◕ །ᕗ

They left immediately after breakfast. Lu Han didn’t want to stay another moment with his father, especially when he was being like that. One thing slipped his mind though, the marriage candidate. He forgot to ask about that. Groaning, he slips deeper into his seat. Hopefully, he won’t bring it up again.

“So, boss,” Sehun says, right next to his ear. “I’m having my 21st birthday party on Sunday at the Moondaze Bar downtown, and I wanted you to come.”

“Sehun, I’m old. I don’t know if I can be with people who are younger than me.”

“You can bring your friends if you like. I don’t mind at all. I just really want you to come. You know, loosen up and stuff. You can finally show me who Baekhyun is.”

“Should a man slave really be asking this of his master?”

“It’s precisely because you are my _precious_ master that I am so desperate for you to come,” says Sehun with a wink. “And I’m asking you this as a man who just wants your presence at my party. Because I--”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Sehun laughs awkwardly. “it’s nothing. I was just babbling.”

\-----

Sehun is an efficient worker, Lu Han notices once again. He takes everything he does seriously, even if it’s just running to get coffee, or playing around with his pomeranian. Lu Han notices Sehun, in more ways than one, and definitely it’s not his efficiency sometimes. It’s probably the way he takes notes diligently when Lu Han tells him to, or the way his big hands hold the steering wheel when they’re driving, or the way Sehun smiles at him randomly.

God, Lu Han doesn’t understand any of this. Maybe he’s just extremely comfortable with Sehun’s entire being. There’s a feeling of guilt hanging him over the whole day, especially seeing Sehun doing his work as diligently as usual, despite Lu Han’s outright refusal and purposely overlooking the matter even until now.

If it was any other person, would he have been less adamant about not attending? Sehun throws him off, and Lu Han doesn’t know what would happen at the party, considering twenty-one is when any man truly blooms.

“Hey, Boss, I’m going to take Princess for a walk now.”

“Oh, okay, yeah, go ahead.”

“Does my Queen want to come along?” smiles Sehun, bringing the pomeranian close to Lu Han’s face, letting the puppy lick it’s master’s cheek. “I’m sure Princess would be happy.” And by the time Lu Han had even processed what he had asked, Sehun had already grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him out of the office whilst cooing to Princess.

ᕙ། ◕ – ◕ །ᕗ

Lu Han doesn’t really get out of the office unless he really needs to. He has people to send out for errands, hence Sehun, but coming out and seeing the busy people pass by him on a regular day is actually calming.

“I bought a few bills, do you want some bubble tea?”

“Sure, I want taro please?” Sehun nods his head, walking in the direction of the store. Lu Han just follows along. It’s a quaint store with posters of different colors covering the windows, and luckily for them, it allows pets to go in.

“You go find a table, while I order then?” Lu Han nods, taking his Princess along with him. He’s too immersed in reading the signs left by the actors, and KPOP idols. Lu Han’s attention is diverted when he hears the sound of laughter coming his way. He sees the Sehun wrapping his arms around a girl, a very pretty girl indeed, he thinks bitterly. Lu Han unconsciously tightens his grip around his puppy. When they make it to the table Princess is whimpering a whole lot, but Lu Han’s too preoccupied to notice the poor puppy.

“Come join us,” says Sehun, gesturing to their table. “I want you to meet someone.”

The girl shakes her head, bringing the straw to her lips “I can’t! I have to go buy your gift. So I’ll just see you on Sunday.” She walks away with Sehun staring at her with a contented smile.

Lu Han raises his eyebrow, looking at Sehun questioningly. Sehun doesn’t realize the look Lu Han is sending him. Lu Han just stares at Sehun, as if silently asking for an answer as to who was that girl who just kissed him on the cheek before he left. _Why is he smiling like that? Why do you look like a lovesick fool?_ Lu Han wants to voice out his inner thoughts but they don’t seem to come out.

“So, you told your friends about Sunday right? I told Yixing about it, and I wrote a post-it about it so he wouldn’t forget. I promise this is going to be a great party.” Lu Han just smiles, nodding to everything Sehun says. He doesn’t have the urge to talk to him anymore. Questions run through his mind, and all he can think about is why is he feeling this way for a man he barely met.

Sehun returns with their drinks, pressing the beverage onto Lu Han’s cheek. “Do you want to go back to the office or drink it here?” Lu Han looks up at Sehun, trying to scold his facial expression into nothing.

“Can we please return?”

“Okay, yeah sure. That’s yeah--okay.” Sehun grabs Princess from Lu Han’s hold, gesturing to Lu Han to walk before them.

“So what happened to the marriage thing? Did your dad buy it?” Sehun asks, casually striding next to him.

Lu Han nods, remembering the conversation between him and his father. “My dad said he wants to meet you again, under better circumstances. I told him we would be glad to.”

“Oh, you haven’t told him we’re not really dating?” Lu Han stops in his tracks, looking at Sehun like he just said something stupid as hell. The surprise in Sehun’s voice threw him off, as if Sehun had expected to be dumped the minute he had served his purpose.

“As long as I don’t have to marry someone like that, you’re going to always be my FAKE boyfriend at least in front of him..” Something within Lu Han didn’t like what he just said, but Lu Han wasn’t about to let Sehun confuse him. _I’m his boss, I need to start acting more like it,_ he thinks.

“Oh, yeah. Fake relationship. Listen I have to go somewhere after I drop you and Princess off.” Sehun says sternly.

“But you’re still on the clock. You dare tell your boss that you’re planning to skip work?” It wasn’t as if there was anything urgent for his assistant to be working on, but it irked Lu Han to see Sehun leaving him so easily.

“Yeah, uh homework. Group work. Stuff people like you wouldn’t understand.”

ᕙ། ◕ – ◕ །ᕗ

Sehun called in sick that whole week.

ᕙ། ◕ – ◕ །ᕗ

Lu Han never felt more lost in his entire life.

He was really contemplating on going to the party at this point. He hasn’t heard from Sehun, and whenever he tries to text him, Sehun would reply with one word replies. He felt discouraged to continue on.

But at the same time, he felt as if this was Sehun giving him a signal. _I’m sick of you, I don’t need you in my life anymore._ And that saddened Lu Han to no end, because for reasons out of his understanding, Sehun was someone that Lu Han can no longer separate from his future.

He didn’t even care when friends leave him. This pain doesn’t compare to anything like that. He knows that people come and go, but this has a larger impact on his being. It stresses him out not knowing what’s going on.

He’s going to let loose from the week of being entirely on the edge. He’s going to put on his favorite pair of jeans that compliment his body, and he’s going to smudge some charcoal over his eyes. He’s going to have fun and be twenty five.

“Where is this Oh Sehun who wanted to see me really badly.” Baekhyun, Lu Han’s bestfriend says. “I’m dying to meet him too, if he’s anything like what Yixing has been telling me.”

“He’s a great person! He even cooked me dinner once. I really like him.” Yixing gushes, “And he’s over six feet tall!” Lu Han rolls his eyes, drowning his first shot of the night.

“He’s just good at manual labor, and looks good while doing it. Enough about Sehun, he’s not here right now. I’m sure Birthday Boy is busy spending time with his girlfriend.”

“What do you mean, Lubabe? My girlfriend is right here.” Lu Han jumps when a familiar arm wraps itself around his waist, pulling him close. Lu Han can smell the alcohol in Sehun’s breath. He pushes his face away.

“I don’t think you should be doing this when your real girlfriend is somewhere over there.” Sehun looks at him confused, Before he can ask a question, Baekhyun proffers a hand toward him.

“But my Queen is right here?”

“Oh yes you’re right _the_ queen is here. I’m Baekhyun.” Baekhyun beams at him, there’s stars around him. “Everyone was saying how you really wanted to meet me. And so I really wanted to meet the person who wanted to meet me.”

“Oh! The Two S’s but on steroids, right?”

“What? Steroids? Oh no I’m natural as fuck.”

“You two surely are bestfriends.” Sehun looks back and forth between Lu Han and Baekhyun, then to Yixing who seems to have wandered away from their little pack, and started dancing with a man a head taller than him.

“When you’re with someone for a long time, you start to pick up their habits, good or bad.” Lu Han snorts, taking in his third shot. In his line of vision, he can see the girl they met at the bubble tea shop in the crowd, searching for Sehun. Lu Han nudges Sehun with his elbow, “You should go greet your guests, specifically, the special guests.”

“Lu Han, I thought I told you, you are here because you are my precious master… You are the special guest.”

“Ignoring your boss for a whole week, yeah, sure. Baek, come with me and let’s drink the night away, just us?” Lu Han purposely reaches for Baekhyun’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. The bestfriends get up, swaying their hips to the beat of the music as they move away from a stunned Sehun, Baekhyun turning back to blow a kiss towards Sehun before laughing to himself at the latter’s expression.

Lu Han momentarily forgets that he’s mad at Sehun, as he feels the pulse of the songs coursing through his body. He feels so free and so young again. He lets the stress of his job come undone when he sees himself having fun with his bestfriends. He knows he’s not being fair to Sehun. But Sehun also isn’t being fair with him.

When will Sehun grow up and learn which situations to take seriously? He shakes his head to rid of thoughts when his eyes fall on a couple from across the room, laughing, and giggling to comfortably with each other. Krystal has her hands around Sehun’s waist, pulling him down to whisper into his ear. Sehun doesn’t pull away from her.

Krystal pulls Sehun towards the dance floor, where he doesn’t seem too into dancing at first. He just sways his body to the song. Lu Han can’t pull his eyes away from the perfect couple, it was as if he was entranced by the image that they created together. It must have been the alcohol or something but there was something building up inside of him. He takes a deep breath, goes back to the bar and orders the heaviest drink he knows. The bartender gives him a wary look, but proceeds to give it anyway.

When he’s all alcohol induced, he makes his way back to the dance floor, feeling better than ever before. He lost his bestfriend in the crowd. He’s probably grinding up on someone, and that’s what Lu Han will do too.

He dances by himself, his head bobbing to the beat, his eyes closed as he listens to the music playing. Then familiar arms wraps themselves around his waist. “You haven’t been fair, Lu Han.” It’s the same voice he’s been wanting to hear all week. The same chest pressing against his back. But it’s different this time. There’s something else.

Lu Han feels smaller, something he usually doesn’t. A rare phenomenon, he let’s himself sway to the feeling of being in Sehun’s arms. “You only see the me I want to show, but there’s something under that. Something.” His hand slides down the plane of Lu Han’s stomach down to the seam of his leather pants, cupping his sex. “I’ve been having ulterior motives.”

Lips attach themselves to his neck. “I’ve been watching you, and you know what I think?” Sehun pauses, focusing on kissing Lu Han’s nape. “I thought that underneath this facade is someone who’s just too scared to open up, so he builds a wall around his heart to keep it from breaking. Am I right?” Lu Han doesn’t say anything, he just pushes back against Sehun, fingers weaving themselves through Sehun’s hair.

“And it all happened, like a whirlwind. So fast. We probably skipped the usual stages of friendship, now we’re in this fake relationship. In the beginning I thought it would be cool, but when I started to realize that I was seriously liking you, I thought it was the end. You didn’t take it seriously. You just wanted to appease your dad.”

“Please, stop this. Don’t hurt me anymore.” Lu Han whispers, in a room where the music is too loud. Sehun heard it though.

“I never wanted to, you did this to yourself, Lu Han.” Sehun pulls them out of the mass of sweaty bodies to a place calmer. “But I can show you what I’ve been wanting to do this whole time.”

Sehun pulls them into an empty cubicle. Lu Han stares up at Sehun with glassy eyes. The once clean-combed hair, is now messy. The clean charcoal is now smudged. Sehun looks at Lu Han with desire. Big, warm hands cup Lu Han’s face. Sehun doesn’t wait, he pulls himself closer to Lu Han, smashing their lips in the process.

Pleasure courses through Lu Han’s veins, as he desperately holds onto Sehun’s shirt. Sehun kisses him deeply, his tongue tasting everything that is Lu Han. He’s drowning in Lu Han and he can’t surface for air because Lu Han’s too valuable, he wants to treasure him to the very core of his existence.

Lu Han’s mind sobers up. “Wait, wait,” he says in between kisses. “I want to do this.” Lu Han pushes Sehun toward the door, making sure the cubicle is locked before getting down on his knees where he swiftly unbuckles Sehun’s pants.

He pulls Sehun’s pants down mid-thigh, along with his underwear. His mouth waters at the sight of Sehun excited, excited for him. Looking up at Sehun through his eyelashes, he grabs a hold of Sehun’s dick with his two little hands, pumping it slightly. Precome comes out of the slit where Lu Han licks it off. Sehun looks down at him with hazy eyes. His hands combing through Lu Han’s hair. “Do you need help, baby?”

Lu Han nods, taking Sehun into his mouth. “I’ve never done this before.” He says around his dick. Sehun releases a deep breath. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” So Lu Han shuts up, taking Sehun deeper into his mouth, his tongue flat on the underside of his dick, massaging it slightly.

He hallows his cheeks, making sure there’s enough spit so he can bob his head up and down the length. Sehun is long, longer than he is, but he can’t help but enjoy the way Sehun tastes on his tongue. One hand at the base of Sehun’s cock, he brings a hand under Sehun’s balls, squeezing them in his palm.

He picks up the pace, taking Sehun deeper and deeper into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks harder, suctioning him harder. He can hear Sehun panting above him, it gives him the confidence that he’s doing good. “I’m close, Lu Han.” Sehun says, placing both hands into Lu Han’s hair holding his head in place. “Keep loose, Lu Han.”

Lu Han does.

He lets Sehun mouth fuck him, as he tries to jack himself off too. He’s never felt anything like this before. Sehun comes with Lu Han’s name on his lips, and Lu Han follows soon right after. Lu Han tries to swallow everything, but some falls from the corner of his mouth.

The cubicle is a mix of pants and jeans zipping up. Lu Han can’t believe he just did that. He can’t believe he just sucked off his assistant in the bathroom for godsakes! Sehun pulls Lu Han up and off the floor. He tucks Lu Han back into his underwear, and zips his pants up. Sehun leans down for another kiss, not caring if he tastes himself on Lu Han’s tongue.

The daze Lu Han was in momentarily wears off. His eyes widens as he stares at the contented closed eyes of his assistant. Lu Han was fucked. He was. He pushes Sehun away with his hand.

“I-- I got to go. Happy Birthday big...boy.” Lu Han mumbles, scurrying to unlock the cubicle and rush out of the club and go home.

Sehun stands there watching Lu Han’s retreating back feeling contented, yet hurt at the same time. Seeing Lu Han’s expression, he didn’t have the heart to stop him, even if Sehun himself wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his birthday with him.

“I wanted us to be more than official for my birthday, but that doesn't seem likely.”

ᕙ། ◕ – ◕ །ᕗ

Lu Han relives the entire trashy sex scene in his mind even days after it happened. He can remember the taste of Sehun on his tongue, the way he looked when he was enjoying it. Hell, Lu Han was enjoying it too. Lu Han’s so confused, so lost. He doesn’t even know where to start.

It was going fine. They were fine. Sehun is supposed to be a Personal Assistant then he started to do things which made Lu Han confused and somehow his heart is confused and his mind is broken and all he wants is someone to tell him that it’s okay to fall in love and that there’s no problem with it, even when the person you’re in love with is five years younger.

So maybe they just jumped into this thing fast, hit homerun after batting first. So maybe they lost the first couple steps and just somehow ended up here, but no one said they had to go slow and steady. Wasn’t life just about taking risks and yolo?

Lu Han groans, as he stuffs his face with mash potatoes and gravy from KFC, his ultimate comfort food. He hasn’t been able to do this ever since he left college. The doorbell rings and he’s too lazy to answer it, but it’s insistent and he has a clue who it could be.

He holds his bowl in one hand and unlocks the door with the other. “What do you want, Byun?”

“I’m here to tell you you’re in love.”

“What.” Lu Han moves away from the door to let Baekhyun in. Baekhyun trails after him as they make it into the living room where the TV was up and running.

“You’ve been hiding here for a whole week?”

“I told them I needed an impromptu vacation, and to forward everything to Yixing who will forward it to me.”

“But I thought Sehun is your Personal Assistant, shouldn’t it be forwarded to him ?”

“Yixing is my secretary.” Baekhyun sighs, resigning to sit down next to Lu Han and take the mashed potatoes from him.

“Sehun’s the only Hun that broke your Great Wall. I mean, history is repeating itself The Han is invaded by the Hun! Sehun is the only Hun that you let through.”

“This isn’t Disney--” Lu Han chokes up as he remembers saying the same thing to Sehun. “And he is certainly no Prince Charming… And besides, I don’t get it, this thing called love.”

“You don’t get love because you’ve seen love break in front of you so you’re afraid that it’s going to break for you. You take risks yes, business venture risks, but not risks relating to your personal life. You’re not cold hearted you’re just misguided.”

“So you’re saying I shouldn’t be scared that I like Sehun because this can actually be a good thing for me.”

“It’s been a good thing! You’re more approachable now! You never have this scowl on your face or anything like that. You’re smiling a lot more, and it’s a nice smile, you should keep on doing it.”

“But what about that girl that keeps on hanging on to him?”

“You never let him explain. You think you’re good at reading people, but you’re always jumping to conclusions. He said that was his bestfriend, and it’s completely platonic.”

“I gave him head and ran away after that.” The conversation lightened considerably, and Lu Han couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his face.

“You should definitely apologize for giving someone a good time and not even staying.” Baekhyun tuts, shaking his head jokingly.

“it was in the club’s restroom, talk about trashy.”

“Definitely say sorry to him, he’s probably feeling just as hurt like maybe he thinks you didn’t like his dick or something.” Lu Han nudges Baekhyun “His dick is pretty long.”

“Go say sorry to him now, men like that don’t come every dynasty.”

“Do you think he hates me?”

“Someone pretending to be your boyfriend and drinks with your father until he passes out from it, and takes your dogs for a walk isn’t someone who would really hate you. I mean, he puts up with your psychotic mind, and still thinks you’re amazing at the end of the day.”

“But I’m a guy.”

“Love is blind?”

“I should go text Yixing for his address.”

“Oh no, I already have it. Now go take a shower and go see your lover boy!”

\---

So Lu Han stands there in front of the door with golden numbers plated on it. He takes a deep breath before knocking on it as hard as he can. His heart beats erratically fast, and every possible scenario creeps into his mind. He’s actually very terrified. He’s never done anything like this before.

After the third loud knock, the door opens revealing Sehun in a white shirt, outlining his very muscular pectorals, and his well built body. Sehun has a smirk on his face, his perfectly on point eyebrow curves up. He folds his arm as he leans against the door. “Are you here to suck me off again and run? How about a fuck and run?”

Lu Han feels a little bit embarrassed. He keeps his eyes downcast and takes a deep breath. “Sorry I sucked you off and ran away. Sorry I thought you had a girlfriend, and avoided you. Sorry I like you more than I planned. Sorry I made you a fake boyfriend. Sorry I want you to be my real boyfriend. Sorry you already met my Baba. Sorry you have to put up with me. Sorry you’re stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

Sehun laughs and Lu Han likes seeing him laugh, especially when his canines are out and his eyes turn into ‘U’s’. Lu Han pulls a little ring box from out of his pockets, and opens it.

Inside the little velvet box was a note inside saying “ANAL?” Sehun bends over laughing, pulling Lu Han into his embrace. One hand cups the underside of Lu Han’s chin. Sehun leans down kissing Lu Han with all the might, and fervor he has. The hand around Lu Han’s waist slides down to caress his ass.

“I thought you would never ask. Of course I would love to properly make love to you you, AND remember this time.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say a MAJOR!! THANK YOU!!1 to my eternal beta for helping me clutch with this fic. w/o u this wouldn’t have happened and ilysfm. & to OP im sorry if i went off tangent with this fic ;3;, but i do hope you enjoy it nonetheless bc i rly enjoyed writing it.


End file.
